Parfois Quand Tu Es Seul
by TheHauntedHand
Summary: Song-fic'. Basé sur la chanson AYO des SHINee. Pitit cadeau pour ShinningKAASIOPee. POV de Tony. (entrain de mourir et plus d'idée pour le résumé)


**_Hi ! _**

**_Nope, je ne vous ai pas oublié, j'ai un autre chapitre qui arrive ^^_**

**_Donc voilà une petite fiction écrite pour un anniversaire il y a.. quelques moins (en novembre en fait)._**

**_Donc voilà à l'origine c'est pour ShinningKASSIOPee, donc Joyeux Noël et tout le bazar._**

**_Mais du coup tout le monde en profite._**

**_Bonne lecture, pensez aux reviews, et à bientôt _**

**_(oui, oui, c'est vrai. Les épopées d'une Avenger reviennent bientôt !)_**

* * *

_Parfois quand tu marches seul,_

_Tu t'arrêtes un instant et regardes autour de toi,_

_Quand tu es fatigué de te sentir seul,_

_Suis-moi._

Le monde a changé c'est vrai, mais regarde, je suis là, c'est vrai que parfois, je suis associable, égocentrique…enfin, je suis moi. Mais quand tu es là en face de moi sans personne autour, c'est différent, regarde moi, juste un regard et je serais comblé.

Suis-moi, Steve !

_De nouveau tu te couches seul,_

_Tu essaies avec acharnement de t'endormir. Tu fermes tes yeux usés._

_Quand tu ne peux toujours pas dormir à cause des pensées qui t'assaillissent._

_Suis-moi._

Tu vas te coucher, seul et souvent très tôt, habitude d'une époque révolue qui te hante. Je sais que tu essayes de t'endormir, mais aussitôt que tu fermes les yeux, les souvenirs d'un lourd passé rejaillissent. Tu en as beaucoup trop vu. Le repos n'est plus qu'une notion abstraite pour toi, je le sais bien, c'est une chose que tu ne peux cacher. Les fantômes sont là, la nuit quand tu dors. On ne peut rien me cacher. Tu appellerais ça une violation de la vie privée, et tu me réprimanderais si tu l'apprenais. Mais c'est dans ma nature. Suis-moi, Steve !

_Tu n'entends que des p__rovocations._

_Qu'as tu fais aujourd'hui ? _

_Pendant cette journée épuisante,_

_Même si il n'y a aucun endroit où se reposer,_

_Ne faiblit jamais._

Je passe peut-être mon temps avec toi à me moquer de toi, te provoquer, mais tu sais bien qui aime bien châtie bien. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me remarque, que tu me porte un peu d'attention. J'ai l'habitude d'être au centre de tout mais avec toi c'est différent, ton air sérieux, toujours exemplaire, c'est tout le contraire de moi. Mais je sais que tu as besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle te reposer, tu ne faiblit pourtant jamais.

_Parfois, on se retrouve confronté à d'énormes obstacles._

_Même si il n'y a personne pour comprendre ton coeur peiné, _

_Ne renonce jamais,_

_A ton chemin._

Peut être que tu me comptes parmis ces obstacles qui obstruent ton chemin, mais un regard, un simple sourire peu casser l'obstacle que je représente. La vie n'est pas un conte de fée, j'en suis conscient, tu as perdu la seule personne que tu aimais, mais toi, tu es la seule personne que j'aime, ne me fait pas attendre.

_A-yo, quand ça devient trop dur,_

_N'y attache aucune importance et laisse-toi aller sur le rythme, oh. _

_Avec notre chanson écrite pour toi._

La vie dans ce monde que tu ne connais pas peut être difficile, mais ce n'ai pas grave, ce monde je le connais mieux que personne, suis moi et tu verras.

_Tout le monde A-yo, tout le monde A-yo_

_A-yo, quand tu ne peux pas dormir_

_N'y prête pas attention et laisse faire le rythme, oh. _

_En attendant de voir ce que te réserve l'avenir. _

_Tout le monde A-yo, tout le monde A-yo_

_Tu es la personne en qui j'ai cru. _

_J'ai donné le meilleur de moi. _

_Mais ton amour change comme les saisons. _

_Bye, au revoir. _

_Quand tu disais que tu n'avais pas le temps,_

_Et les mensonges que j'endurais toute la journée. _

_Je faisais comme si je ne remarquais rien. _

_Je pensais que tu reviendrais alors, alors_

Tu es la seule personne qui me résiste et que je veux vraiment, c'est un défi que je veux relever mais tu es ancré dans le passé et je ne peux rien y faire. J'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais mais rien n'y fait. Tu changes de comportement dès que tu me vois, je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de plus modeste mais je fais de mon mieux. Tu passes ta journée à t'entrainer, restant tout le temps seul. Viens avec moi et tu verra que je ne suis pas comme tu le penses.

_Même si parfois les larmes coulent,_

_Caches tes yeux. _

_Ne deviens jamais faible, ah, ah_

_En aucun cas, en aucun cas ! _

_Même si ces nuit sans sommeil semblent ne jamais se finir, oh, oh_

_N'abandonne jamais, ah, ah_

_Ta voie, ta voie_

Tu es toujours fort et fier, rien ne semble t'arrêter, tu affronte tout sans jamais faiblir, mais je ne suis pas comme toi, je me cache derrière les mots. C'est mon seul bouclier lorsque je n'ai pas mon armure. Tu le sais depuis le début.

_A-yo, quand ça devient trop dur,_

_N'y attache aucune importance et laisse-toi aller sur le rythme, oh. _

_Avec notre chanson écrite pour toi. _

_Tout le monde A-yo, tout le monde A-yo_

_A-yo, quand tu ne peux pas dormir_

_N'y prête pas attention et laisse faire le rythme, oh. _

_En attendant de voir ce que te réserve l'avenir. _

_Tout le monde A-yo, tout le monde A-yo_

_Wooh, quand c'est trop dur, pense... _

_A celui qui t'accueillera. _

_Ainsi j'ai attendu ta venue_

_Je souris pour toi, hey_

_Wooh, quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir, attends de voir ce que te réserve l'avenir. _

_Lorsque cette nuit sera passée, tu viendras à moi._

Ça devient de plus en plus dur pour moi, j'essaye de bien me comporter avec toi, mais rien n'y fait, pense à moi, on vis au même endroit et quand on se croise, je ne peux m'empêcher une remarque déplacée et plus le temps passe plus tu m'ignores. J'ai attendu que tu ait fini de voir le monde, à quel point il a changé mais maintenant que tu es là, je ne sais pas comment te le dire. J'essaye de te sourire et pour une fois, tu ne m'ignore pas, attends de voir ce que l'avenir te réserve à mes côtés, je sais que tu es un soldat, que tu ne pense pas comme moi, mais ce soir, j'espère que tu me verras autrement.

_Parfois, lorsque tu marches seul,_

_Tu t'arrêtes un instant et regardes autour de toi. _

_Quand tu en as assez de ta solitude,_

_Suis-moi tout simplement_

_Suis-moi, moi, eh._

_Tu t'endors seule à nouveau. _

_Tu tentes des dizaines de fois de t'endormir et fermes tes yeux épuisés. _

_Lorsque tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir à cause de toutes tes pensées. _

_Suis-moi tout simplement, _

_Suis-moi, moi, eh_

_A-yo, quand ça devient trop dur,_

_N'y attache aucune importance et laisse-toi aller sur le rythme, oh. _

_Avec notre chanson écrite pour toi. _

_Tout le monde A-yo, tout le monde A-yo_

_Mets de côté tes larmes tristes_

_Mets de côté toute ta douleur. _

_N'y prête pas attention et laisse faire le rythme, oh. _

_Tout le monde A-yo, tout le monde A-yo._

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review, je reviens bientôt pour d'autre chapitre, bisous, bisous !**_

_**THH.**_


End file.
